Secret
by Chobits3
Summary: La gran empresaria Ritsu Tainaka se enamora de una persona totalmente desconocida... inspirado en la cancion de Secret de maroon 5...!


_**hola gente... aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia asi que leean y disfruntelo al igual que yo. :D**_

* * *

><p>Ser la dueña de la gran empresa Tainaka tiene sus consecuencias, enamorarte de tu secretaria personal… o tener una simple aventura con la primera persona que se te atraviese por el camino y que sea totalmente atractiva para mis ojos… pero claro está que a mí no me sucederá eso o eso quiero pensar…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watch the sunrise <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Estoy en mi casa completamente desnuda en mi cama, ante una persona totalmente hermosa para mis ojos… su cabellera negra y esos hermosos ojos grises que me provocan que pierda mi cordura ante esos inexplicable besos que me das durante toda la noche… a la mañana siguiente te levantas primero, veo tu delicada espalda cubierta por tu hermoso cabello negro… me paro de tras tuyo mirando por la ventana y vemos el amanecer mientras mis manos rodean tu delicada cintura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say your goodbyes<br>**_

* * *

><p>te diriges al baño te sigo y vuelvo a caer ante la tentación de tenerte junto a mi y hacer el amor como lo hicimos a noche… terminamos y nos vestimos a decir verdad eres la persona mas sexie que he visto… bajamos a la cocina… para desayunar… prepare el desayuno especialmente para ti, me miras tratando de decirme algo… y hasta que por fin me dices adiós<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Off we go<strong>_

* * *

><p>Terminanos de desayunar me ayudaste a lavar los platos… aún seguía impactada ante lo recién dicho estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que nos retirábamos a una parte de mi casa…<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some conversation No contemplation Hit the road<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Llegamos a la sala de mi casa… nos sentamos y tuvimos algo de conversación antes de irnos, sé que esto es solo una aventura para las dos te mencione… pero aun así no quiero que se acabe. Se que no hay contemplación para ambas, pero ni siquiera se tu nombreSalimos en mi coche y nos ponemos en camino sin dirección alguna

* * *

><p><em><strong>Car overheats Jump out of my seat On the side of the highway baby<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me estaciono a un lado de la carretera… el coche se recalienta,salgo de mi asiento aun lado de la carretera y me imitas también, te miro y tu me devuelves la Mirada nena<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our road is long Your hold is strong<strong>_

* * *

><p>nuestro camino es totalmente largo te dije, y a ti y no te pareció importarte pero tu aguantabas muchísimo se te podía notar con esa hermosa sonrisa y esa forma tan paciente que al parecer tienes<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't ever let go Oh N. I know I don't know you But I want you so bad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sé que estoy algo loca pero, por favor nunca me dejes ir te decía con determinación… Se que no te conozco ni tú a mí. Pero te deseo tanto más que a otra persona en mi vida<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone has a secret But can they keep it Oh No they can't<strong>_

* * *

><p>pero todos tienen un secreto… ¿pero pueden mantenerlo? Claro que no pueden me dije a mi misma… porque mi gran secreto es que me enamore de ti… te dije y tu saliste corriendo sin dirección alguna, me quedo totalmente estática en mi lugar ante tu repentina acción… me quede así por más de una hora hasta que por fin decidí una cosa… que no te dejaría ir así nada más.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm driving fast no. Don't think I know how to go slow. Where you at now I feel around There you are<br>**_

* * *

><p>Me subí a mi coche y conduci a una gran velocidad. Y no creo saber cómo ir más despacio y ahora me pregunto ¿donde estarás ahora?, me siento en todo y allí estas caminando con tu mirada perdida en el cielo… te hable aun sin saber tu nombre…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cool these engines Calm these jets I ask you how hot can it get And as you wipe off beads of sweat Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apago mi coche y espero a que enfríe esta máquina para calmar este reactor… Te pregunto cuanto más se puede calentar. Y mientras te limpias las gotas de sudor Lentamente me dices "¡Todavía no termino!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I don't know you But I want you so bad Everyone has a secret But can they keep it Oh No they can't<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Se que no te conozco, pero te deseo tanto… Todos tienen un secreto Pero pueden mantenerlo No, no pueden…Soy Ritsu Tainaka te dije mientras tomaba tu mano con delicadeza y luego te dije _"no me puedes dejar así, después de esta gran aventura que tuvimos tu y yo"_, me miraste con ternura y por fin decidiste aceptar mis sentimientos por ti… también aceptaste mi oferta de ser mi asistente personal y vivir conmigo y ahora jamás te dejare ir Mio Akiyama, que hermoso nombre tenias cuando me lo dijiste, espero que nuestra relación sea por siempre y que todos sepan mi secreto, que me enamore de una persona totalmente desconocida para mi. Y que de hoy en adelante serás mi novia/asistente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>y que les parecio... tal vez este algo enredado... :S pero cuando lo hice escuchaba la canción de maroon 5...! q por cierto se llama "Secret" y con lo poco y mucho q se d ingles hice esto...! tratando de entender la cancion... jejej bueno tal vez sea la ultima del mes...! pero antes de que finalice necesito terminar mi otro fics :( "Juntas por siempre".<em>**

****_**bueno dejen Reviews...! proyecto para el mes de Febrero "Victims of Love (secuela de secret :P), Dia de San Valentin" solo tengo dos hasta ahorita :P jeje bueno bye...! nos estamos leyendo ;)**_


End file.
